The impossible has been done
by Raynan
Summary: Before Kennedy forces Willow on their date, she does something unusual. She asks for permission from Tara, using a prominent spell.The two end up meeting for the first and last time, and Tara doesn't end up throwing Kennedy through a wall. hits of T/W and K/W, not a T/K


The impossible has been done

AN: The idea popped into my head and I just had to do this. I mean, who in their right minds would make Tara and Kennedy friends? Me.

Kennedy wasn't used to doing anything nice, or asking permission. This time was a rare exception, Willow usually did that to her. The plan that Kennedy had to get Willow was simple; it didn't need majick or hassle, so why was she even bothering? It was pity. Not for herself, or for Willow, but someone that she had never even met. Tara. Kennedy knew that she was going to take Willow away from her; Kennedy thought it was best that she at least give the gal a warning. She could see how difficult it would be to loose Willow, but the fact was that Willow needed to move on. Although that really wasn't Kennedy's main goal, which was acquiring Willow.

Willow wasn't the type that Kennedy usually went for, but from what Kennedy knew of Tara, She herself really wasn't Willows type either. Kennedy understood that she wasn't nice, innocent, or even a mild generous. She was a spoilt brat that whenever she laid eyes on something she wanted, she would stop at nothing to get it. Kennedy nervously paced outside the door to Buffy's watchers room, wasn't his name gills? Strange name for such a posh British guy, than again, strange names did suit strange people. Though Willows name was perfect for her, not that she looked like a tree or anything.

Kennedy had found out about Tara because of Anya's slip of the tongue, mentioning Willows dead ex. Though from what Kennedy had seen of Anya, nothing was private to her, she just had to broadcast her whole sex life with Xander. So finding out who Tara was wasn't exactly hard, with all the shots Kennedy had practically forced down Anya's throat. Kennedy felt sorry for both gals, and hated that the loss of Tara's life would soon be her gain, it just wasn't enough to stop her. Kennedy pushed open the door to the watchers room, only to find that he wasn't there. Using this to her advantage, Kennedy managed to find the book  
on the watchers bookcase that she was looking for.

Kennedy wasn't really into majick, but yet again, she had made an exception for Willow. She had been planning their future date for a long time, but only recently had she seriously wanted to go through with the newest part of her escapade. Finding the book was easy, only until she had read the conditions of the spell had she seen, she had understood why Willow hadn't used it. In order to have afternoon "tea" with the selected deceased person, the person going must not have ever met them. In addition, the person going must be almost nothing like the deceased person in question. Kennedy knew that she had to be a candidate for this, being physically and having almost the opposite personality and culture as Tara.

Kennedy patiently waited for the watcher, not calling him because she didn't know his name and because she didn't want attention drawn to herself. The watcher walked in, closing the door out of habit before he had seen Kennedy. When he did see her his eyes widened, Kennedy let out a small chuckle. Waiting for the watcher to throw her out, or even politely ask her to leave. But he didn't, because he had seen the book, Kennedy had already let him know that this wasn't a casual visit. She then proceeded to open the book to the right page, she had captured the watchers interest.

"What do we have here?"

"Me. Now , I've heard that you can do majick. All I want you to do is wave your wand and pull out your rabbit, K?"

"This spell needs ingredients, and I'm not sure you should be doing this in your sick state." He was obviously just trying to be nice, he didn't want to do the spell. Kennedy could see that. She reached down under the table, pulling out the bag of ingredients that she had on hand.

"Gills-"

"It's Giles, you should very well know that, I'm the one who brought you here. " he corrected sternly.

"Well then Giles, we both know very well I'm not sick. I have the ingredients and all you have to do is some hocus-pocus." He stepped back,  
surprised that someone asking for a favor would be so rude. Noticing that he didn't even get a proper look at the spell before, he picked the book up and quickly read the first passage.

"Why are you even doing this? And who are you planning on visiting?"

"That doesn't matter, just do it" Kennedy had to hide a blush, visiting Willow's past girlfriend merited one.

"If I cast this spell I have to know who the person is." Kennedy questioned his reasoning, knowing that he could just walk out without doing the spell and tell Willow. Willow could never know about this, ever.

"Tara, Benson." She said the last name just so Giles could know exactly who She planned on visiting. The watchers knees almost gave out right there, but at the last second he grabbed onto a chair. If only the name affected vamps too, that would make slaying much easier, no super-powers required.

"How do you even know her?" The poor guy was still recovering, saying 'oh dear' in-between almost every other word.

"Anya isn't good at keeping secrets."

"Who else knows?"

"Me. Myself. And I." Kennedy almost let out a chuckle; she had beat the watcher at the game before he had even walked into his office. "How about that spell?"

…

After much convincing, Giles had agreed to do the spell later that night. He had vaguely wondered why there was such a rush, but since he wasn't proud of giving into Kennedy's will, he decided just to finish the situation so he could get back to his life. Kennedy was situated in a dimensional circle, anxious to get on with the process. Giles had told her to calm down several times, saying that it was a delicate process. Kennedy just ignored him, like a young child about to open a present, being ignorant of everything around her. Giles had begun chanting, and the dimensional circle had started to glow. When Giles had stopped, he watched Kennedy slowly dissolve.

"Kennedy, one thing."

"yeah?" Kennedy was startled, hoping that there wasn't some consequence to seeing Tara.

"Say Hello for me, will you?" At that precise point Giles took that time to clean his glasses.

"Sure thing." Kennedy gave him a genuine smile before completely dissolving.

Kennedy had opened her eyes to find herself in a room, from what she could tell in was a college dorm. But it was so nicely decorated that it was barely noticeable, the only thing that told her was 'UC Sunnydale' engraving in the wall. Kennedy studied the room closely, noting the various pictures of Willow and Tara, plus the majick stuff. This had to be her room, but where was she? Did Tara somehow magically bail on the meeting? Is that even possible? Kennedy hadn't even thought about that, what if Tara didn't want see the woman that would steal Willow away from her? She certainly wouldn't.

"Tara? I've come to talk about your favorite subject." the moment that she had spoke a figure had appeared in the chair. Kennedy didn't know what to think of the blond-haired girl, there wasn't much to say.

"Um… Giles says hi." Kennedy didn't think that this meeting would be so awkward, not that she thought that it'd go smoothly. She needed to get to the point, Willow, and apparently Tara felt the same thing. She started talking before Kennedy could muster up the right words.

"You're here to talk about Willow."

"Well, yeah." Kennedy was annoyed that she couldn't say something better. The pictures of Tara and Willow were bothering her a little, especially the ones where they were kissing. They seemed like screen-shots of their life, since none of the pictures looked like they were posed for it. Especially the ones when they were in the same bed… "Listen, I like Willow, and I'm going to date her."

"Then why are you talking to me about it?" Tara asked, she was goading Kennedy into saying why she was really there.

"Because… I want your permission. Willow loves you, and will always will, me being there won't change it." Kennedy sighed; she hadn't planned on disclosing this much to a stranger. Tara was oddly smiling, either happy that Kennedy was telling the truth or Tara was enjoying Kennedy's struggle. Kennedy suspected it was a bit of both.

"Why should I say yes? Won't she become like all your other past relationships?" Kennedy was surprised, but she guessed that news traveled fast when you were dead.

"Who told you about that?"

"Your watcher, Henry" It made sense, Kennedy's watcher was dead.

"Back to the subject," Kennedy didn't like having the subject change in the first place. This was about Willow, not herself, her watcher or even Tara. "Willows different, you should know that-"

"I do." Tara nodded, wanting to make her dominance in the battle for Willow clear.

"Well I'm going to treat her like what she is, unique. Listen; ever since I met Willow I can't even remember having feelings for anyone else. All the girls I've slept with are just nameless, because they aren't Willow." Kennedy didn't like how personal this was getting, but she would do everything in her power, and not in it, to convince Tara.

"I see. But just because you love her doesn't mean you deserve her, I don't even think I really do." And with that Tara took a sip of tea, Kennedy couldn't help but notice that it looked like the exact same type of tea that Willow drank everyday.

"I don't. Our relationship won't last long, and won't be as rich as yours, but I need it to happen." Kennedy had felt better saying that, she and Tara could never be friends, but maybe they could share a connection because of Willow.

"I felt the same way, but she chose me over someone else. I got lucky; you will have to work for her." Kennedy let out a smirk.

"I've already got that covered missy. And I know you're lucky, anyone with Willow is lucky." Tara gave Kennedy a small smile, which was gladly returned by Kennedy.

"Don't use your flirting tactics with me; you have to save that for Willow." Tara teased, Kennedy was hopeful. "you're gonna need it."

"So you mean you're letting me?"

"Well you can try, but I think it takes a little more than that to get Willow." Tara said sternly.

"You know what? You're really nice." Kennedy couldn't help but say it. Tara spit out her tea, and laughed at the result. The tea didn't stain her shirt, which was clean except the red spot over her heart.

"I've heard that before." Tara ended up blushing from the coincidence, Willow had said that to her once before.

"No surprise there."

"Listen, Kennedy, I think we've done the impossible." Tara had a smile on her face. Kennedy snorted, thinking that Tara was just trying to make up a touching moment.

"What?"

"I think… bear with me here… that we've become friends." Tara smiled and Kennedy just shook her head.

"Devious aren't you?" Kennedy paused, waiting for Tara's reaction. "Making me like you so it'd be harder to steal away Willow."

"looks like you caught me." Tara held her arms above her head. Kennedy felt herself starting to dissolve again, she was actually sad that she would leave. "Oh and Ken, for what it's worth. Stay away from my girl." Kennedy smirked.

"Not a chance."


End file.
